The First Triwizard Tournament
by Elizabeth Cantaora
Summary: Ten chapters up so far. The first ever Triwizard Tournament, with the champions that started it all. Think Hogwarts in the tear 1300.
1. Chapter One: A Muggle-Born Witch

Victoria Christiansen squinted against the early morning sun as she hauled two buckets of cow's milk into her family's small cottage just outside London. Her black slippers whispered on the dirt road, becoming dusty, and her plain gray dress didn't fit correctly. When she reached the house, she almost dropped the buckets on the doorstep. Her arms were weary from carrying them the long distance between there and the barn. She opened the door slowly, picked up the buckets again, and stepped inside, making her way to the kitchen. The cottage was quite drab, as was most everything her family owned, but they had made it into a home with curtains, a few paintings done by Victoria, and as many flowers as they could bring in from the garden outside. Upon entering the kitchen, Victoria found her mother making eggs and her father sitting at the table. Victoria's mother Mary, still beautiful regardless of her age, came over to take the two buckets of milk; she then carefully set them on the counter. Victoria had taken after her mother in looks. She had dark, thick brown hair that curled as it pleased, and piercing blue eyes; she was slender and small and had delicate features to match, with the exception of her strong nose. Her father Philip smiled at her. "Good morning, dear," he said. Sliding into a chair, she replied, "Good morning Dad, Mum." "It's almost the end of summer, Victoria. You're going off to that school again," her mother sighed. "What will we do without you around here?" "Mum, this is my fifth year going, and you've been fine each time," she said with a small grin. "Don't presume to give me that whole speech about how you two get older every year. I know for a fact you've still got a lot of hard work left in you. And don't tell me that I'm your only entertainment, either. Just go to one of the duels or jousting matches, they're always fun." Philip almost laughed at his daughter. She had always been forward like this. A fiery little one he had raised. But alas, she wasn't so little anymore, at least not in years. "Don't worry, we won't make any more speeches to keep you here. Of course you're going to Hogwarts. We know what's best for you, and Hogwarts is it. To be frank, the whole magic thing is still a bit weird for your Mum and me." "No more attempting to put me on a guilt trip? You promise?" Victoria looked sharply at both her parents. Her mother answered her with a smile, bringing breakfast over to the table. "Yes, we promise." The family began to eat, and Victoria began to think about Hogwarts. She couldn't wait to return and see her friends Albert and Kathrine, or to be back so she could eat wonderful food every day. It would also be fun and interesting to go to all her favorite classes, including Transfiguration and Astronomy. Her fifth year would be amazing, she was sure. Ravenclaw might even win the house cup, taking it away from Hufflepuff for the first time in eight years. Clearing the last bits of food off her plate, Victoria set her fork down and asked to be excused. Philip nodded, chewing on a bite of eggs. She cleared her plate, setting it in the washbasin just next to the fire, and went through the kitchen to the living room, which she continued through to enter her room. Just as she entered, her gray owl Hercules (she had named him after one of her favorite constellations), hooted quite loudly. Victoria jumped, and then realized what had made the noise. "Hercules," she spoke sternly, "what was that for?" The owl nudged at his food dish. with a sharp black beak, one beady blue eye fixed on her. "Did I forget to feed you? I'm sorry." Victoria grabbed a handful of seeds from the bag next to her dresser and dropped them into the dish. "There you are. Don't scare me like that." Victoria had changed out of her work dress and into a pink cotton dress, and was just about to sit down on her bed and curl up with a book for a while when she heard a high-pitched shriek coming from the kitchen. She raced through her doorway, through the living room, and into the kitchen, looking for the source of the noise. "What in the name of His Majesty is going on in here?" she questioned, rather flustered. Then, looking about, she saw the source of the scream. Her friend Albert stood in front of the fireplace, brushing ashes off of his white shirt and black breeches. Victoria walked over to her mother, who was standing and pointing at Albert with her mouth haning open; she steered her to a chair, forcing her to sit. Her father was sitting in his chair, fork halfway to his mouth. Suddenly, he dropped his fork, which landed on the plate with a clatter, and began to laugh. His deep, rich voice rang throughout the house. Victoria straightened, arms folded across her chest, and looked at her friend. She raised an eyebrow in silent question and stood waiting for an explanation. Apparantly finished brushing the ashes off of himself, Albert Logan smiled, his tanned face absolutely glowing with pleasure, deep brown eyes sparkling. He pushed his night-black hair off of his face and walked over to Philip, taking his hand and shaking it. He then took Mary's hand and kissed it lightly, bowing. "Good morning everyone! I'm Albert Logan. Pleased to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Christiansen. And hello Vic! You get lovelier every time I see you." He then took Victoria's hand and kissed it, his eyes almost mocking as he looked up at her. Victoria looked at him, still coolly and silently demanding an explanation. "Ah, you probably want to know why I'm here. Well you see, my parents have decided to go on vacation in France for the rest of the summer, and so they left me with some Floo Powder and told me to find someone to stay with. I already tried Kathrine's house, but her mum started whacking at me with a broom like I was some ugly little bug, and so I got out of there in a hurry and well, now I'm here. I've brought all my own things." And indeed he had, his trunk and the cage with his brown owl Chocolate were on the floor behind him. He shrugged, still smiling. Victoria tried to look angry but failed miserably, a smile breaking out on her face. Truth be told, she was quite excited to see Albert. She hadn't heard from him all summer. Philip, still laughing in his chair, waved his hand a bit. "Of course you can stay, lad. You're welcome here as long as you pull your weight." Mary did not look so pleased at the idea. "Where is he going to sleep?" she asked. "Certainly not in Victoria's room." This thought worried Mary greatly. Victoria was growing up so fast, and she was already fifteen. Albert was surely the same age, and what's more he was a male. Growing up in the poor section of London, Mary knew exactly what every male wanted. "Of course not, Mary," Philip said, quite good-natured. "He can sleep in the living room, we've an extra mattress we can lay out for him. And although it's right next to Victoria's room, it's also right next to ours, and you being such a light sleeper..." "I don't know, Philip." Victoria jumped into the conversation, having watched the whole time up until now. "Please, Mum? You heard him, he's got nowhere else to stay. And it's only for a week and a half. That's all that's left before school. And he and I can go to Diagon Alley and pick up our books and things together." "Alright, he can stay," Mary said with much reluctance. "But no more surprise entrances." Victoria picked up Chocolate's cage, and motioned for Albert to get his trunk. She then showed him into the small living room, shutting the kitchen door behind them and stepping into her room to set Chocolate down next to Hercules. After that she went back through the doorway to sit down on one of the cushioned chairs. Motioning for Albert to sit, she asked, "So, are your parents actually away on vacation, or did you make that up just so you could stay with us?" Albert shook his head and smiled. "You caught me, Vic. Although I suppose you always catch me. Still, aren't you happy to see me?" He began to pout, looking rather like a sick puppy dog. Victoria rolled her eyes. "First off all, you know I hate it when you call me that. And second, don't do that to your face, it's not becoming." "I've been calling you Vic for five years, I can't stop now. Besides, it's so cute how your face scrunches up like you've eaten something sour every time I say it." He shrugged. "It's not becoming, you know." Sighing, she gave in with a smile. "Okay, okay. So, when do I get to visit your family? I can't believe you'd want to come stay in this dusty little place when you could be in that mansion of yours. And right in the city, too." "You have no idea, do you? What it's like to live with my parents? Believe me, it's not something you want to do. They won't let you do anything unless you sit right, eat right, speak right, bow right - or in your case curtsy - and on and on and on. I have absolutely no freedom. I haven't been able to fly on my broom all summer, nor have I been able to send Chocolate to anyone. Which, by the way, explains the lack of correspondences from me when you sent me so very many, horribly long letters. And to think I actually suffered through them all." "I'm not that boring, and you know it. I suppose that would be rather hard," her voice was thick with sarcasm, "to have servants waiting on you all day long, to be able to bathe as you please, to have other people carry the buckets of milk in for you, to have cooks, and wonderful food, and lots of money, and great clothes, and - " Albert cut her off. "Think what you like. I won't discourage you further. And what's wrong with your clothes? That's a fine dress you've got there. Aside from that, at Hogwarts all you'll wear is your robes. Everyone looks the same all the time. Speaking of Hogwarts, when do you want to go to Diagon Alley to pick up our things?" "As soon as possible! I've missed the wizarding world very much." "Well then, how about today? Today is as good a day as any, don't you think?" he asked with a grin. Victoria's eyes widened. "Today? I didn't think it would be that soon. I've misplaced my list of supplies, and I've got chores to do around the house, and..." "I've got my list, and we are in all the same classes. You, Kathrine, and I are in all the same classes. Aside from that, she'll be there today. And what chores have you got?" "Well, I've got to - " Victoria paused to think for a moment. "I suppose I haven't any chores to do. Kathrine's going to be there?" "Yes. I didn't lie about stopping by her house, you know. However her mother didn't beat on me with the broom. She was very welcoming, and they wanted me to stay there, but I said I had to visit you." Victoria laughed. "I didn't picture Kathrine's mum doing something like that. Well then, what are we waiting for? I'll just change into my riding clothes, and we'll ride into the city and go by way of the Leaky Cauldron." She then stood up, and began to walk to her bedroom. Albert stood up, and took three long strides, cutting her off. He then turned to face her and put his hand out in front of her. In front of Albert, who was just over six feet tall, Victoria was dwarfed. She had to crane her neck to look up at him, as she was a whole foot shorter than he. "No need. I've still got enough Floo Powder left for us." "Well then, I suppose we'll just head straight for the fireplace." She took his hand and moved it away from her face, then turned on her heel, headed for the kitchen. "Mum, Dad, is it okay if Albert and I go to Diagon Alley today? Kathrine's going to be there, as well." "Certainly, dear," her father spoke before Mary could get a word in. "I suppose you'll be needing some money, then." He made his way over to one of the kitchen counters, lifting up the top and pulling out a small bag of coins. "I counted all of this out. It's as much as last year, so it should be enough. Just make sure to be home before dark." Victoria took the bag and thanked her father, giving him a tight squeeze and a kiss on the cheek, standing on her tiptoes to do so. Then Albert brought out his bag of Floo Powder. "You don't mind if we use your fireplace again, do you Mr. Christiansen?" "Absolutely not, Albert. I'm very thankful for the warning this time. You're sure neither of you will be hurt going through the flames?" Philip looked a bit worried for his daughter's safety. "I'm quite sure, sir," Albert replied with a bow. He then gestured toward the fireplace, turning his attention on Victoria. "Ladies first, Vic." He winked at her as she grimaced at the nickname. She stuck her hand into the pouch. Having used Floo Powder before, she knew what to do, and threw the pinch into the fireplace. She stood directly in front of it, and shouted out "Diagon Alley" in a clear voice. Albert followed, pocketing the bag before stepping through the flames. 


	2. Chapter Two: Into Diagon Alley

Victoria stepped out of a very large fireplace at the end of the long entryway in Gringotts. There were a few creases in her dress as a result of her travels with Floo Powder, and she smoothed them down with hands that she had to will herself to keep still. She was so excited to be back in the wizarding world, back in Gringotts, that she stood staring at the inside of the snowy white building. She watched the hustle and bustle of witches and wizards with their Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. She was awed all over again, seeing women and men in long, flowing robes of multiple different colors; and a smile played over her rosebud lips as she watched the small goblins handle precious things of all sorts with their long fingers.   
She was so caught up in the moment that she had forgotten to move out of the way of the fireplace. Albert ended up coming through the large marble archway directly behind her, and without realizing she was there, took a step forward. Albert's foot got tangled in Victoria's skirts and he began to fall forward. He tried to grab onto Victoria's dress to steady himself, only she was still trying to figure out what had happened. The result was a very large fall, in which Victoria and Albert tumbled over each other multiple times, and a very loud squeel from Victoria.  
Standing up very carefully and trying to retain her dignity after causing such a scene, Victoria looked about the room, and found every pair of eyes resting on her, human and goblin both. She blushed a very deep crimson, and tried to smile an apology, finding only that she was unable to smile in her embarassment. Albert was still on the floor, his knees up, arms resting on them, sitting in a casual position as if nothing had happened. He acted as if he was there simply for his own pleasure. Victoria cast her eyes down at the floor. She had no desire to see everyone stare at her.   
When things had settled down again, or so it sounded by the regular shuffling of feet, clanking of metal on metal and such things, Albert spoke up. "So Vic, are you going to help me up, or are you just going to stand there?"  
Still heartily embarassed and ashamed, Victoria snapped back, "Get up yourself."  
"Well now," Albert said, using a reasonable tone, "that's no way to treat a friend." He pushed himself up off the ground to stand next to Victoria. "Right then. Cheer up. No need to worry, nobody will remember. Well, you need to exchange that Muggle money you've got there for some real money and I need to head down to my vault to pick up some money of my own."  
"All right," she responded.  
Albert took her hand and pulled her over to the counter, since she still looked like she wasn't ready to move. A goblin with a particularly swarthy face sat there, counting Galleons. The goblin was seemingly caught up in his counting, and didn't notice their presence, so Albert spoke up. "Good afternoon, sir."  
The goblin looked up, his eyes narrowing. "Yes?"  
"This lady here needs to exchange Muggle money for wizard money, and I've a need to access my vault. The name's Albert Logan," he said, pushing Victoria up to the counter. He then pulled out the key to his vault and set it near the goblin's long fingers.   
Victoria handed her bag of Muggle gold over to the goblin, who snatched it away from her and poured it out onto the counter. He counted it carefully, examining each piece closely, and when he was satisfied pushed all the coins back into the bag and set it under the counter. He came back up with a bagful of Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. "This for Hogwarts?" he asked.  
"Yes, it most certainly is."  
"You're lucky, it should be just enough for all your books and things." Victoria refrained from rolling her eyes. She knew very well it was "just enough". That was a result of careful planning. The goblin continued, "Now for the vault." He picked the key up, examining it as carefully as he had the Muggle money. "Looks to be in good shape. Follow me."  
The goblin lead them through one of the many doorways leading to the vaults. The goblin then whistled, and a small cart came speeding down the tracks on the floor. All three of them got in and sat down, the goblin perched on the front of the cart. They went speeding along, and Victoria found that her mood improved as the cool air flowed past her face. She shut her eyes, enjoying the ride and smiling the whole way. Albert watched her, glad to see her mood was improving significantly. All too soon, the ride was over, and the goblin shouted out, "Vault 426!" He stepped out of the cart and opened the door to Albert's vault. Albert stepped inside, opened up a rather large money bag, and began to pile quite a few coins into it, many of them golden Galleons. Victoria couldn't help but watch in envy as Albert stood in front of all those riches. She sighed, not nearly satisfied with her own family's wealth, but it would have to do.  
When Albert was done filling up his bag, he stepped back into the cart and sat down, taking his sweet time. He smiled at the goblin, who was now glaring because of the delay. Once Albert was settled, the cart took off in the direction it had come down from. Within moments it was slowing down. At the end of the ride, the goblin pulled sharply on the brake lever, causing the cart to jolt. Victoria slid of her seat and landed on the bottom of cart. Somehow from there she slid down onto the ground just next to it. Albert stepped off next to her - apparantly his balance had been better - and bent over, putting a hand under her elbow and hoisting her up with apparant ease.  
Once standing, Victoria dusted off her behind, trying to look behind her to see if her dress was still in good shape. Albert, still standing next to her, took a peak over her shoulder. "Looks fine to me," he drawled. He smiled, while Victoria's mouth twisted into a frown.  
"Very funny, Albert," she said, giving him a playful slap on the face. Indeed, it was quite funny considering she had to reach up to do so.  
The two walked out together, being careful to be extremely quiet and not trip over anything on the way. Victoria had had enough falls for one day. They made their way through the bank, and to the door leading outside. Victoria squinted against the bright sunlight, her eyes used to dark, torch-lit passageways. Finding squinting was not enough, she put a hand over her eyes and concentrated on walking down the steps without a mishap. Albert was one step ahead of her, humming to himself. Victoria found it a pleasant tune, and much better than his annoying habit of whistling all the time, and simply listened.  
Victoria and Albert stopped first in the Apothecary. Victoria needed to pick up some more belladona, bicorn horn, boomslang skin, fluxweed, and lacewing flies. Albert had stopped at the Apothecary about a month ago, so he said, and needed no more supplies. So the two stepped outside into the sunlight once more.   
Scanning through Albert's list, Victoria saw one thing she hadn't planned on buying. "Dress robes?" she asked. "What on earth would we need dress robes for? They've never been on our list of supplies in the past..."  
Albert shrugged. "Some school function or something, I suppose."  
"But I haven't the money for dress robes! I still need to pick up all my books, and I've got just barely enough for that. I won't even have any money left over to buy ice cream when we meet up with Kathrine!"  
"Don't worry. I'll buy them for you." Victoria glared at him, her eyes sharp. Albert caught on quickly. "Of course you'll have to pay me back," he amended. "I'm not that generous."   
Victoria gave a short nod at this, though she wasn't nearly satisfied, and felt upset at letting Albert pay for her. She started walking down the street to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, setting a quick pace. Albert had been staring at a display of the new broom called the Comet, and didn't realize Victoria had started walking. "How about that broom, Vic? Isn't it a beauty?" When he got no response, he turned around to find her halfway down the street already. "Vic! Wait for me!" He jogged to catch up to her. Upon reaching her, he put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. "Hold on, I need a rest."  
"That couldn't have been a thousand paces, Albert." She folded her arms. "You can't possibly be that tired. And besides, it's most certainly not my fault if you're unaware of people around you." She shrugged, detatching his hand from her shoulder, and continued walking down the street. After passing by a few more shops, including Eeylops Owl Emporium, where she had bought Hercules, she entered Madam Malkin's. Albert, being very careful not to lose her again, was one step behind her. 


	3. Chapter Three: Madame Malkin's

A plump lady walked over, wearing robes of an outrageously bright orange. "What will you be needing, dears?" Her voice was jolly, and a smile seemed to be permanently plastered onto her face.  
"Two pair of dress robes, miss," Victoria said humbly, not forgetting for one minute that she was practically taking charity from Albert.  
"Hogwarts?" Victoria nodded. "I've been getting a lot of you in here today. All week in fact. Curious, dress robes have never been on the lists before. Well, I suppose that's not for me to deal with. I'm quite happy for the business. My name is Sarah, for further reference." She pointed to two platforms in the far corner of the store. Each of you go stand on one of those, and Henry will take your measurements."  
Victoria began walking, but Albert stayed behind to speak quietly with Sarah. "Find her something beautiful. Price is no issue. She doesn't have all that many nice things and..."  
Sarah nodded and winked. "I understand completely, young sir. No need to worry, I will take care of everything."  
"Thank you," Albert said graciously, and hurried to get to the platform at the same time as Victoria, lest she get suspicious, which she tended to do often. He stepped up onto his platform, standing up straight and waiting for his measurements to be taken. Henry, a very young man, probably a recent graduate of Hogwarts, took both of their measurements. Or rather, the measuring tape took them. Henry simply wrote them down. The process was very quick, and within moments they were stepping off the platforms and Henry handed the parchment with the measurements on it to Sarah, and after a minute or two she bustled back, a large selection of dress robes over each arm. One set she handed to Albert, the other to Victoria.  
"Now then," Sarah began, "stand up on the platforms again." Both obeyed, and with a flick of her wand and a word mumbled very softly from Sarah, they each had a set of curtains around them, seeming to hang from the air. "Try on the robes one by one, and each time I'd like you to come out and show me and each other. There are mirrors out here as well, but it's always good to get an opinion from at least one other person."  
Victoria first tried on lavender robes that hung rather loosely with large sleeves. Albert threw on a   
floor-length robe of a rather brownish color. The two of them pulled back the curtains, stepping down off of the platforms. The minute they looked at each other, Albert frowned, something he rarely did, and Victoria's face contorted into an expression of disgust. "Oh, that's most horrible!" she exclaimed.  
"Likewise. It's too baggy for a figure like yours. Looks a bit like a sack Back inside the curtains." Victoria laughed at the idea of wearing a sack to whatever social function these robes were needed for, and re-entered her dressing room. This time she pulled on burgundy robes, ones which fit her a bit more snugly around the waist, but were still very baggy in the sleeve area and much too long. She hopped down to find that Albert was already waiting for her, in robes of deep blue, coming up almost to his knees and with short sleeves. This time he spoke first, shaking his head. "No, not that one either, for obvious reasons." Victoria opened her mouth to speak but Albert seized the opportunity to insult his own robe. "Yes, I have looked in the mirror. It's wretched, I know." He smiled, showing a hint of sarcasm.  
Fifteen minutes, and what seemed like a hundred robes later, with doubts forming about whether Sarah knew what she was doing, Victoria and Albert pulled back the curtains at the same time, coming down off the platforms to examine each other. Sarah smiled at the expressions of shock and wonder on their faces. She had deliberately put these two robes at the bottom of their piles. They were by far the most wonderful and excusite, and would flatter each of their figures. They would look even more appealing after trying on many unflattering robes.  
Victoria looked at Albert carefully, blinking furiously to make sure she was seeing straight. It seemed that Sarah had a tidbit of fashion sense after all. Albert was wearing robes of a deep green color with a high neckline. It fell exactly to his ankles, and the sleeves weren't too large or too snug, coming in to fit around the wrist. He looked almost regal dressed so elegantly, his height adding to the effect.  
If Albert was a picture in his robes of forest green, Victoria was the embodiment of beauty, if ever it could be portrayed. Albert, staring openly with wide eyes, fought the urge to let his jaw drop. He had never seen his friend look so confident in herself, nor so gorgeous. Victoria turned to look at herself in the mirror, her blue eyes lighting up in fascination as she did so, lips spreading into a delicate smile. Her robes were a very deep rose color, made of the finest cotton she had ever felt, and something else she could not quite put her finger on. The neck was shaped in a wide V, the sleeves not beginning until the very edge of her shoulders, exposing her delicate collarbones and more of her creamy complexion than she had ever shown in public in her life. The robes laced up the back in a corsette-like fashion, making the robes fit perfectly. The sleeves were shaped such as bells nearing the ends, and were a little longer than usual, covering a part of her hands. The skirt flared out at the bottom, reaching to the floor. As a final touch, the seamstress had added dark blue ribbons that encircled the bottom of the dress, the ends of the sleeves, and outlined the V neckline.  
"Well then," started Albert, "I think we're finished here." Sarah thought he sounded quite calm for a young man who looked as if his eyes were going to pop out of his head. "I'd like to purchase these two."  
"Of course, sir. Go change back into your everyday clothes, and then head over to the counter to pay. Take your time."  
After a few more minutes of admiring themselves in their mirrors, Victoria and Albert changed back into their everyday clothes. Looking into the mirror once before following Albert, who was carrying their robes, Victoria thought her pink dress was pale in comparison. She sighed, her lips forming a lopsided smile. She would undoubtedly have a chance to wear the robes again. So caught up in her thoughts of how wonderful her dress robes were and how much fun she was having, she completely forgot that she would have to pay Albert back. She didn't even notice how expensive her new robes were. All she could do was smile. She finally had something magnificent to put in her closet. 


	4. Chapter Four: The Trio's Reunion

Albert paid quickly, thanking Sarah repeatedly and being careful to make sure Victoria didn't remember he was paying for her, something she absolutely hated. Sarah folded the robes carefully, and put them in seperate bags, one for Victoria and one for Albert. She smiled as the two young people walked out of the store happily. It was always pleasing for her to make someone's day. She shook her head lightly, remembering how fun it was when she had attended Hogwarts. Pulling herself out of her memories quickly, she moved on to another customer who had just entered the store as Victoria and Albert began making their way down the street.  
"Where to next?" asked Victoria as she walked down the busy street.  
"Well, judging by the sun, it looks to be about time to head to Flourish and Blotts."  
"You really did have this all planned out, didn't you?" Victoria laughed. "Well, we're going in the wrong direction for Flourish and Blotts you know." She turned around and pointed ahead. "I believe it's that way."  
Albert turned on his heel. "Yes, that's right. My mistake, I suppose. I wasn't thinking."  
Victoria, now thinking about books, asked, "What books do we have on our list this year?"  
Stopping for a moment, Albert pulled out the Hogwarts supply list. "Let me see here: Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5; Astronomy and Life, Second Edition; Advanced Charms; and Counter-Curses For All Occasions."   
Victoria counted on her fingers as Albert listed the books out. "That's four this year." She then pulled out her bag of money, counting it out slowly. "I should have enough, plus some left over if we want something cool to d---" She stopped herself then and shook her head to clear it, looking upset again.  
"You were so happy just a moment ago, what's wrong?" Albert knew exactly what was wrong. She had remembered the dress robes. But on the off chance it was something else, he didn't want to push the subject.  
Victoria's eyes narrowed. "You know perfectly well what's wrong. How much did those robes cost?"  
"I don't remember," Albert lied, shrugging. "Just pay me whatever you've---"  
"Don't play that game with me, Albert James Logan," she interrupted, voice sharp. "Tell me how much the robes cost."  
"I will not tell you. Consider it a gift, one you more than deserve."  
"Fine, if you won't tell me, then I'll just have to return it." She turned and began walking back to Madam Malkin's, but Albert was expecting this, and took two long strides to stand in front of her, placing his hands firmly on her shoulders. He sighed, exasperated.  
"All right. If it's that important to you, I'll tell you."  
Victoria's voice was firm: "It is."  
Albert, releasing her shoulders, gave in. "It was five Galleons." He was lying through his teeth, but as long as Victoria didn't ever find out, things would be fine between them. In reality, the dress had cost just over fifteen Galleons.  
"Only five Galleons? I find that awfully hard to believe."  
"Well, I asked Sarah if she could make sure not to bring anything too expensive, seeing as you had to pay me back. I would say she did an amazing job of it."  
Victoria's eyes narrowed a bit, searching Albert's face for any trace of a lie but finding none. "All right. It might take me a while to pay you back, though."  
"That's perfectly all right. No need to rush. Now then," he changed the subject, "we're going to be late meeting Kathrine if we don't move quickly." He began walking before Victoria could protest any further or find some other problem with this whole situation.  
The short walk to Flourish and Blotts was in silence, Victoria still wondering whether Albert was lying, and Albert being very silent so as not to say anything that might give him away. Once they met up with Kathrine, he was sure things would die down. Victoria, reunited with her two best friends for the first time all summer, would forget all about the dress robes.  
When she entered the store, Victoria's mood improved immediately. Just seeing all the books on the different branches of magic brought a smile to her face. The shelves were many in number, with books stacked two or three deep from the floor almost up to the ceiling. Tearing her eyes away from all the beautifully bound books, Victoria searched the room for her best friend. She looked about for a tall, blonde-haired, green-eyed girl. Not seeing anyone resembling Kathrine, she looked at Albert, who was also casting his eyes about the large shop. "Have you seen her yet?" Victoria questioned, anxious to see her exciting friend after a very long, very boring summer.  
"If I had seen her, would I still be standing about looking for her?" Albert was very talented when it came to answering questions with questions, although he did have a point.  
"I suppose not," Victoria sighed. "It's a very large store, though, and all we're doing is standing about in the front. If Kathrine was to go anywhere in a bookstore filled with books on spells and potions, where would she go?" The question was almost rhetorical. Kathrine was very unconventional, and very interested in charms of all sorts, especially love spells. She had purchased a book last year called 1001 Love Spells for All Occasions which she frequently looked through, trying a new spell out every week. When she had finally realized they didn't work, she was very disappointed, and wouldn't stop talking about how she needed to find a book with some real love spells in it.  
Simultaneously, Victoria and Albert went straight for the charms section in the back of the store. In the far corner, they found Kathrine seated on a stool, her green eyes interested as she flipped through the pages of a rather thick book, bound in deep red leather. "So, what do you two think?" she asked, holding up the book to show them the cover. "Because I'm thinking that maybe these spells will actually work."  
Victoria rolled her eyes with a small smile, while Albert said, "Is that all the hello you're going to give us? I've only seen you once all summer, and for five minutes at that, and here you are interested in love spells and potions?"  
"Of course," replied Kathrine slowly, grinning wickedly. "I was going to greet you with a love spell, my dear Al, but I couldn't find one I liked." She stuck her tongue out at him in a childish gesture. Albert was about to give a sarcastic response to this statement, but before he knew it Victoria had practically attacked Kathrine, leaping onto her to give her a large, friendly hug. The stool went crashing to the floor, and Kathrine screeched as the girls went flying. Both of them ended up lying on their backs on the ground laughing. Victoria was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe, and at the end of a long fit of giggles, ended up gasping for air before she started up again.  
Albert walked to stand about them. "What am I going to do with you girls?" he asked. "I had forgotten how much of a handful you are." He held out a hand to help each of them up. "Literally."  
Victoria and Kathrine each took Albert's offered hand. Kathrine caught Victoria's eye for a moment in the process of standing up, and Victoria grinned back at her. The second they were both standing, but still holding onto Albert's hands, the threw all their weight onto him, sending all three toppling over. This time Albert laughed uncontrollably as well. "Thankfully," he said between bursts of laughter, "this is a corner of the store normal people aren't all that interested in, otherwise we'd be sent out of the store." He pushed himself up to a seated position, the girls following suit.  
"So," Victoria began, "are you ready to try another book of love spells this year, Kath?"  
"Of course," she answered with a nod. "I think Al will be my test victim."  
"Victim?" He sounded a bit worried. "I'm not so sure I like that word, Kath."  
"Pish posh. You know you'd thoroughly enjoy having me as your love interest."  
Albert rolled his eyes. "You've caught me. I can't deny it anymore. I would be thrilled to be in love with you." His voice was thick with sarcasm.  
"I say you try one of them out the minute we get on the train," Victoria pitched in. "You should either try on Al, or find some other victim like Roger from Slytherin. If you use it on him, he may never bother us again."  
"He'd still bother us, only in a lovesick sort of a way. Which is one hundred times worse than his usual cruel attitude," Albert pointed out.  
"Albert, does that mean your volunteering?" Kathrine asked slyly.  
"Absolutely not. Just find someone who's not annoying to begin with. And besides, none of these spells worked last year. Why should anything be different this year?" He stood up. "Get the book if you want, Kath. I won't stop you . But if you ever cast one of those flimsly little spells on me I'll get you for it."  
"All right. I think I will get it then," she said, standing up herself. "Come on, Victoria, let's go find our school books." Victoria got up, following her friends to the front of the store where all the books on every Hogwarts list were stacked. The books were sorted by year. Each year had one shelf. They searched for the shelf with the big five at the top.  



	5. Chapter Five: Florean Fortescue's

"Here we are," said Victoria. "Can you two believe we're fifth years already?"  
"Absolutely not!" exclaimed Kathrine. "But what I find harder to believe is that we all managed to become Prefects! Especially me. Where did anyone ever think that I might be a good person to set positive examples at school? And what about Albert?"  
Victoria shrugged. "He's only a Prefect because they needed a boy to make sure the male dorm was satisfied." This got a laugh out of both Kathrine and Albert. They began pulling books of the shelf as they talked about what their plans were for the year, and began to get more and more excited about returning to Hogwarts.  
Things were going smoothly, and each of the three had an armful of books as they headed to the counter, stepping into the long line of people waiting to pay, when Kathrine brought up the dress robes again. "Well," she started up, "I wonder why dress robes were on our school list this year? It's very curious, don't you think? They've never had them on the list ever before. My brother never had them on his list either. Thankfully he finally graduated last year. I can enjoy my last three years with you two and the rest of the Ravenclaws with the exception of him and his annoying friends." Albert was back on his guard, since dress robes had come up yet again, but Victoria seemed fine with the idea. She was actually seeming excited.  
"Well, I don't much care what they're for, as long as I can wear them. I found the most beautiful dress robes. I'll have to show you sometime soon, Kath. Albert had to loan me the money to pay for them, since I wasn't expecting to. I'll pay him back, however long it takes me, but for now I'm just going to enjoy having something pretty to wear."  
"Well, I hope we have a banquet, or a dance or something that requires them. I do love to dance." Kathrine smiled at the thought.  
On the opposite end of the spectrum, Albert was looking very worried. "You don't think it will be a dance, do you? They wouldn't, they couldn't---"  
"Correction," Victoria smiled, "they most certainly could. As to whether it will happen, nobody really knows. Why so upset at the idea of a dance? I've never taken dance lessons in my life, but the idea seems like a good one nonetheless. You, however, have been learning ballroom dancing since when...age four? Honestly, you have nothing to worry about."  
Albert shook his head, his features downcast. "I've never been a good dancer. I'm not exactly the most graceful on my feet. It gets kind of akward learning to dance when you keep growing all the time."  
"You can't possibly grow any taller," Victoria said, trying to cheer him. "You're already a full foot taller than I am."  
"Yes," he said thoughtfully. "That's true. A foot taller than you, and nine inches taller than Kath."   
The line had gone quickly, and it was soon their turn to pay. Kathrine stepped up to the counter first, pulling the exact number of Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts out of one of the large pockets in the skirt of her dress. Victoria and Albert were right behind her, stepping up when it was their turn, and all three left the store, arms full of books, and very happy.  
"So where to next?" Kathrine asked.  
"I'd like to go sit down somewhere," Victoria said. "All these books are quite heavy."  
"I want to go stare at the new Comet."  
Kathrine looked a bit confused. "Comet?" she questioned.  
"It's the new broom out," answered Albert. "A true beauty." His eyes glazed over at the thought of the shiney new broom.  
Kathrine shook her head with a wry smile. "Of course. Well, I'm seeing things Victoria's way at this point. I say we take a small break to rest our feet. There's the ice cream shop, just up the street. Come on," she said, grabbing Victoria by the arm with her free hand, "I'm hungry." Albert followed, frowning and wishing they had gone to look at the broom. Almost two-hundred yards away was a small sign with the words "Ilicia's Ice Cream Shoppe" on it in violet script.  
Victoria's mouth was watering by the time they were approaching the small building, and she half-walked, half-skipped the last few yards. She dropped the bag with her dress robes in it onto a chair and let her books tumble onto the table. Albert and Kathrine had the same idea, and all three ran for the door to the inside of the shop. Albert made it first, his legs being the longest, and held it open, not waiting for the girls to enter as was customary, but simply racing inside himself and stopping just short of a long, white marble counter that ran the length of the shop. A young, slender woman was standing with her back to them, mixing something with one hand in a large tub and pulling out her wand with the other. Her wavy red hair fell to her waist, and she was singing to herself.  
"Excuse me?" Albert started.  
The young woman turned around, to reveal deep green eyes and a face sprinkled with freckles. She was quite beautiful, even in her simple navy work dress. "Yes? What would you like? We've got every flavor imaginable." She smiled, showing perfectly even white teeth.  
"Um---um---I'd like, um---"  
Victoria rolled her eyes and gave Albert a light shove to the side, coming up beside him. "He'd like a scoop of chocolate ice cream, with the little chocolate crumbles on top." She shook her head and covered her mouth with one hand, hiding it from Albert's view, and whispered, "He's not very good at being a charmer. I apologize. Kath and I," she pointed to Kathrine with her free hand, "are working on it." The young woman smiled again, and winked at Victoria.  
"So, what will you be having then?"  
"Do you have raspberry flavoured ice cream?" Victoria asked.  
"Yes, of course we do. Like I said, we've got everything. And what can I get for you today?" she questioned Kathrine.  
Kathrine looked at Albert, who was still staring at the young woman, and just barely managed to keep from laughing. "I'll have vanilla, please."  
"Right then." Their server turned around, pulling out three small bowls of ice cream from a compartment that had been spelled with a simple freezing charm. She handed the bowls to each of the three, and then got out three silver spoons, setting them out on the counter alongside napkins. "I take it you're each going to pay seperately?"  
"Oh no," jumped in Albert, trying to sound very mature and almost valiant, "I'm paying for them. Proper ladies should be treated with proper respect." He then pulled out his money bag, straightening and puffing out his chest a bit while he did so, and counted out coins into his hand. Once he had enough, he handed the money to their server and sat down, beginning to eat his ice cream. The way in which he did all these things caused Victoria to burst out laughing, and Kathrine to emit a loud and rather impolite snort. The young woman then headed to the back of the store, yet Victoria and Kathrine were still laughing, spoons in hand.  
Albert looked at them for a moment, and then his eyes went to rest on the door their server had gone through. He blushed, turning a deep shade of crimson behind his tanned skin. "What are you laughing at?" he demanded, trying to act as if he didn't know.  
"You don't know?" answered Kathrine, standing up and strutting about the room like a rooster. "I would think it would be obvious, considering how red you are right now. How come you're never try to impress Victoria or me that way?" she asked.  
Albert reddened even more, if possible, but his answer was firm. "I don't think of either of you in that way. You know that."  
Victoria let out a small burst of laughter at Albert's insistent face. "We know, we know. No need to get upset about it. The feeling's mutual. Anyway," she changed the subject to make the atmosphere more comfortable, "is everyone ready for another year of classes?"  
"Ha-ha, that's a laugh. I may be ready for some, but the day I'm ready for potions with that Sintera woman is the day the sky collapses."  
Kathrine shrugged. "I don't think she's that bad."  
"That's because she likes girls, even if you are from Ravenclaw. She despises all men except the Slytherins. I want to know what she has against us."  
"She's okay, but she is rather mean," Victoria came in. "I can't wait for defense against the dark arts. Professor Sanford is the greatest teacher."  
"And charms," said Kathrine. "Professor Zilsand said we were going to be working on complex mind charms this year."  
"Oh dear god," Albert mumbled, head in his hands. "You mean a professor might actually teach you some worthwhile love charms? That is one scary thought."  
Kathrine gave him a light shove in his seat. "Is not. I'm not interested enough to bother testing one out on you anyhow."  
Victoria shook her head, her hair whispering as the ends brushed along the back of her dress. "We have a new headmaster this year. I wonder who it is. There's all this talk of how the Ministry can't figure it out. Last I heard they were scheduling a vote. How strange is that? In the past it's always been that the heir to one headmaster goes through Hogwarts and then takes up that position."  
"Except Professor Johnson was a tired old man who never got married," Albert pointed out.  
"Kind of like what you're future is going to be, hm?" Kathrine teased.  
"Just because I don't have a love interest is no reason to taunt me. You don't have one either, unless there's something you're not telling me. And neither does Vic."  
"I can picture it now," said Victoria. "The three of us when we're all fifty, sitting around and talking about how horrible it was to never get married. But why worry about it now? We're only fifteen. Honestly, it's not that important."  
"It is to me," Kathrine piped up. "Why d'you think I'm studying love spells? That way, even if I don't actually fall in love with someone, I can still manage to get a husband."  
"That's horrible!" Albert laughed. Kathrine shrugged.  
Victoria scraped the remains of her ice cream, which was now all melted, out of her bowl and stood up. She picked up her bowl and spoon, and Albert's as well (he was long finished) and walked them over to the counter, setting them down with a small clinking noise. She turned to move to the window and took a look outside, finding the sun. "It's getting late. The sun is beginning to set," she said. "I'm supposed to be home before then, and you with me," she told Albert. "Aside from that, it looks like it's going to rain soon. The sky is clouding over."  
Albert nodded. "We ought to get going."  
"But I haven't finished my ice cream yet," Kathrine complained. Victoria looked into Kathrine's bowl, which only had one large bite left in it. She raised an eyebrow pointedly, and Kathrine smiled. All right." She scooped up the remainder of the ice cream with her spoon and slid it into her mouth. She cleared her dishes to the counter as well, picked up her books, and caught up to Victoria and Albert, who were currently exiting through the door, mouth still full of ice cream.  
Swallowing to clear her throat, she said, "Well, my mum's waiting for me at the small cafe down the street. I'll see you both in just under a week in carriage number...what number have we decided on this year?"  
"Carriage number sixteen," Albert responded. "It doubles every year, remember?"  
"Right then. Just get there early so that was get the right one," Kathrine said, and then headed down the street in the opposite direction from Gringotts, waving goodbye as she disappeared into the thinning crowd.  
Albert looked up at the sky. "You're right, it is turning out to be very cloudy. And definitely rain clouds. Great way to end the summer."  
"I don't know," Victoria said. "I happen to like the rain. It's cool, and clean, and refreshing, and it sounds nice, looks nice, feels nice, and---"  
"I get the picture, Vic. We better be getting back, before your parents start to get worried. Your mother doesn't trust me as it is." He began to head towards Gringotts.  



	6. Chapter Six: Fun in the Rain

Victoria rolled her eyes and heaved a sigh at hearing the nickname again, but hurried to walk next to Albert anyway. "So, what do you propose we do for the remainder of the week?" she asked. "Since it was your brilliant idea to come visit my house."  
"Well, I'd like to go on a ride or two. A real one. Back at home, Mother won't let me go on any rides besides my lessons and on social functions. During lessons, I never get to do anything fun since my teacher is only worried about my form. And social functions are even worse, since they're always at a walk or a light trot in order for us to be able to talk. I wouldn't mind practicing a little Quidditch either, if you've got anywhere in which to do that."  
"That's not a problem. Our house may be small, but we've got acres of land, and it's quite far away from everything, so Quidditch shouldn't be a trouble. You're going to help me with my chores and everything, you know."  
"I'm fully aware of what I've gotten into. I'm not afraid to get dirty doing chores. I haven't been completely converted into a stuck-up rich boy." He winked at her. "It'll be good for me to do some things for myself." The two were just barely approaching the marble steps up to Gringotts when it began to rain. It was a very light drizzle, and Victoria wanted to stay out, finding it quite pleasant.  
"No, I really do think it best not to get on your parents' bad sides. Let's just get home." He took her arm and pulled her gently behind him as he entered the snowy-white building. When he realized Victoria wasn't going to bolt back outside just to stand in the rain, he let go of her arm and reached in his pocket for the Floo Powder. He extracted it carefully, making sure not to spill any, considering his supply was quickly diminishing.   
The flames in the fireplace were low. It seemed as if the fire hadn't been tended since they had first entered, but Victoria reached into the bag, taking out a very small pinch of the powder, and threw it onto the flames. They grew quite rapidly, and turned the signature green that signified Floo Powder was being put to use. "Christiansen residence," she said quickly, and stepped through.  
Entering the kitchen, Victoria made it a priority to step aside in order to give Albert room to come in after her. Her parents were back at the table, finishing up their dinners. "Your home just in time," her mother said as Albert came in next to Victoria. "I'm pleased," she continued, and nodded approvingly. "Did you get caught in the rain at all?"  
Victoria shook her head in answer. "I wanted to, but Albert wouldn't let me. He kept insisting we needed to get home so you wouldn't worry." Her mother issued another satisfied nod. "Wait a moment," Victoria said. "It's raining here?"  
"Absolutely," Philip said. "It's pouring, in fact. Tomorrow is going to be muddy."  
Victoria looked out the small kitchen windo to see that it was, in fact, raining quite heavily. "May we go outside?" she begged. "Please?"  
Mary smiled. "You remind me of myself when I was your age," she said. "Of course you may, but make sure to change out of your nice dress first."  
Victoria practically ran back to her room to change, and Albert took a seat at the table. "I suppose she's going to drag me outside into that with her?"  
Philip laughed. "That's my daughter. How you ever managed to get stuck with her as a friend is beyond me. Have you anything less formal to wear out in the rain?"  
"No sir," Albert answered. "These are my most practical clothes. My mother believes in formal wear all the time. I don't get out of the house much, and when I do I'm always dressed nicely. Much too nicely for my liking, really. While I'm here I think I'll go into town and buy some normal clothes."  
"I think that's a very good idea. Around here, clothes tend to get dirty very easily," Mary said. At that moment, Victoria came skidding to a halt just in front of the table, entering from the living room. She was wearing her gray work dress again, with no stockings or shoes, and had pulled her unruly curls back into a messy bun.  
"I'm ready," she said. Albert stood up reluctantly. "Oh come on," she laughed. "It's not that bad. Just wet." She took his hand and gave him a tug in the direction of the door. He followed closely behind her, having no other choice.  
Upon stepping outside, they were hit with what seemed to be bucketfuls of rainwater. Victoria scanned the sky for lightning and listened for thunder, but there was none. She pointed to a small hill to the left of the house with her free hand. "Let's go up there. We've got a halfway decent view of the town, and things aren't nearly as muddy up there." Albert, seeing no reason to be difficult, as he was already drenched, walked next to her, taking one long stride for every two of hers.  
When the reached the top of the hill, Victoria tilted her face up into the rain, shut her eyes, and smiled as the rainwater ran down her face and landed on her shoulders. She released Albert's hand, very much enjoying the weather. Albert simply stood, watching her in amazement, unbelieving that she could actually like the rain. And yet, it was beginning to grow on him. It was a nice cool-down after a very long, very warm day. He found himself smiling at Victoria's love of life in general.   
Then a thought struck him, and he smiled, his eyes holding a wicked glint. In one quick, smooth motion he scooped Victoria off of her feet, supporting her shoulders and the backs of her knees. She screamed and kicked, laughing all the while. "Put me down you big lug!" she shouted.  
"You want me to put you down?" he asked, holding her small frame up easily.  
She gasped, trying to take a break from laughing. "Yes! Put me down!"  
"All right, if you say so." He grinned at her, then walked over to a rather large mud puddle. Looking down, Victoria saw what he had planned for her. Albert tried to deposit her firmly in the mud puddle, but the moment she was on the ground she grabbed his ankle and pulled, his foot coming out from under him and causing him to end up lying on his back on the soft ground next to her.  
He let out an echoing laugh. "Well then," he huffed, "if that's the way you want to act..." He reached for a handful of mud, the watered-down dirt squishy in his hand. Albert took the handful of mud, turned to Victoria, and rubbed it into her hair. "Looks good on you," he appraised, putting a dot of mud on each of her cheeks with her forefinger. For a moment Victoria simply lay there, mouth open as she took in what Albert had just done.  
"Ha," she said, still in shock, "ha." She cleared her head and rolled over almost so she was on top of Albert, grabbing hold of his shirt with one hand and picking up mud with the other. Victoria smeared the mud all the way down the front of Albert's clean white shirt. She then rolled away quickly and got to her feet, laughing. Before she had time to catch her breath, Albert was up and coming towards her.  
"Uh-oh," she mumbled, and started to back away down the hill. Albert jogged the last few steps to her and made to pick her up again, but she was too fast and dodged his hands, stepping out of the way. He made another grab for her and caught hold of her skirt. She reached for him at the same time, grabbing onto his wrist. Victoria was caused to trip over her skirt, and Albert ended up going down with her. The two were now almost stuck together and rolling down the hill at the same time. Victoria squeeled in between laughs, and Albert's rich laughter mingled with hers. They tumbled to the bottom of the hill, and ended up sprawled out, a foot or so away from each other.  
"That was the greatest thing," Albert laughed, "I have ever done in my life." His eyes sparkled as he sat up and looked at his clothes. "They'll wash," he said, unworried, and began to laugh again.  
"Let's do it again," Victoria said, finally getting her breath, a wide smile on her face.  
"Race you to the top!" Albert yelled, and was already a quarter of the way up the hill.  
Victoria picked herself up and ran after him. When she got to the peak of the small hill, he was standing and waiting for her. "That wasn't very fair," she pointed out, "you had a head start." Albert laughed.  
"Life isn't fair," he shrugged. "Well, now it's more than fair, I suppose. I feel like a young child again. That hasn't happened in a long time. My parents never let me have any fun."  
"That can't be true, they've got to let you get out every once in a while." Victoria took a step towards him, trying to keep the conversation going.  
"Once in a blue moon," he said. "You know that. I complain about it all the time."  
"Yes," she continued with a laugh, "that you do. So when were we going to roll down this hill again?"  
"Right about..." he grabbed her hand and pulled her into a sitting position, "now." Albert went rolling down the hill, still grasping Victoria's hand.  



	7. Chapter Seven: The Scarlet Carriages

The remainder of the week went by quickly. Victoria found she was enjoying herself very much now that she had a friend around. Albert was simply happy to be in a place other than his house. Between the two, they had almost as much fun as they normally did at Hogwarts. All too soon, and in other ways not soon enough, it was September the first, and they were ready to leave.  
Their things had been packed into her father's merchant's cart, which they would be taking for the short ride into London where they switched into the Hogwarts signature scarlet-colored carriages. Victoria and Albert woke up a bit earlier than usual, in order to check that everything was packed and to say good-bye to Victoria's parents. Philip was to drive them into the city and drop them off at the carriage house.  
Just after sunrise, Victoria and Albert were waiting out by the cart. They were each wearing the Hogwarts uniform that went under their black robes. For Albert this meant a white shirt and black breeches, with black shoes, and for Victoria it meant a simple white shirt, long black skirt, black stockings, and black shoes. Their robes were safely packed in their trunks, but in easy to reach places so they could throw them on in the carriage on the way to Hogwarts. They had packed food, for the carriage ride was a long one---all day in fact---even after having been shortened by the use of magic.  
Victoria said goodbye to her mother, giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Every year you go away like this," Mary sighed. "Will you be back this year over winter break?"  
"I'm not sure, Mum. I'll send you Hercules, though, and we'll see. This year feels like it will be different already."  
"Well, I don't want to hear about any trouble-making, and I hope to see you back with another year's worth of knowledge packed into that small head of yours."  
"Yes Mum. I can promise that. Well, at least the latter part." With one final hug, Victoria stepped up onto the cart and took a seat in the back with all her bags.  
Mary then turned to Albert, opening her arms for a hug. She gave him a warm-hearted embrace. "Good-bye Albert. It was truly a pleasure having you around, and it was so nice to meet one of the friends Victoria raves about all summer long."  
Albert smiled. "It was a pleasure to be here. I had a wonderful time. Maybe next summer I'll invite Victoria to my home, however much she'd hate it." He too climbed onto the cart, seating himself beside Victoria. Philip took the front seat, reigns in hand, and started off down the road, calling a farewell to his wife.  
The ride to the carriage house was short, and Philip took remote country rodes as far as possible so as not to attract too much unwanted attention. Hogwarts students always looked strange, carrying around broomsticks and owl cages and the like. By the time her father's cart had pulled up outside the carriage house, Victoria's stomach was twisting into knots. She always got terribly excited on the trip to Hogwarts. This year, she felt things were going to be a little different, and a lot better, than years in the past.  
Victoria got up slowly from her small crevice in between her bag and Albert's. Albert stood up easily and hopped off the cart, offering her a hand to step down. Victoria didn't take the offered hand, but instead put her hand on his shoulder and jumped down that way. She pulled her trunk out of the cart with much difficulty, and then grabbed hold of her broomstick and Hercules' cage. Albert was doing the same thing, and Philip was waiting quietly to say his good-byes.   
When Victoria turned around, Philip lifted her up under the arms and spun her around in a circle, giving her a kiss on the cheek and setting her down carefully onto her feet. "That's my little girl. Forget about what your mother said, and have some fun this year, hm?"  
"I always do," she replied with a smile.  
"And you," Philip said, looking at Albert, "make sure she does what I told her to. I don't want to hear about my daughter being the slightest bit bored this year. If I do, I'll know who to look for." Philip smiled and took Albert's hand, shaking it with much vigor. "Now, the two of you go get on that carriage and enjoy your year if I don't see you!"  
Victoria dragged her trunk along the ground with one hand and carried her broomstick and Hercules in the other. It was a comical sight, her next to Albert, who held all of his things with apparent ease. When the entered the carriage house, it was filled with all sorts of different people. Drivers, nobles, and even some commoners out to enjoy a nice ride as a special treat. In between to different areas where carriages were held, stables nine and ten, there was a brick wall that Victoria and Albert headed straight towards. Upon reaching it, they leaned in, and simply slipped through, entering a long room, filled with scarlet carriages and Hogwarts students.  
Victoria let out a long sigh as she looked around. "Another year is beginning. So far every year has been better than those previous. And every year I've thought they couldn't get better." She looked around the large, cavernous room. "There's number sixteen," she said, pointing to a carriage near the beginning of the long train. She lead the way over there, trying to maneuver through all of the people with her trunk. When she got to the carriage, she leaned against it, somewhat slumped over, and tried to relax. All of a sudden a face popped out of the window over the door.  
"Hello!" Kathrine said enthusiastically. "How was your morning?"  
"Exhausting," Victoria responded as Albert loaded all of their things into the back of the carriage.  
"Hello Kath," he said, very upbeat. He opened the door to the carriage and stepped in, picking up Victoria and setting her beside Kathrine and across from him.  
"Hey," Victoria said with a start, "how come you get a seat all to yourself?"  
"Because I'm the biggest," he answered with a grin.  
"We can't control how small we are!" exclaimed Kathrine.  
"We?" Victoria jumped in. "You're a full four inches taller than me!"  
"Ha, that's not much of an advantage next to Albert," Kathrine said dryly.  
"I'm not moving," Albert said, "simple as that." Almost directly after he spoke those words, the carriage began rolling, and the steady hoofbeat of horses could be heard clearly through the thin walls. "Well, we're moving anyway, so I guess that settles it. Anyone up for some food?"  
Kathrine's hand shot up into the air. "Oh! Me, absolutely me!"  
Albert pulled out a small wrapped package of croissants. "Mrs. Christiansen's famous croissants," he said the word with a phony French accent. "No need to raise your hand, by the way. School hasn't started yet." He handed a croissant to Kathrine, then one to Victoria, finally taking one out for himself.  
"I'm not hungry," Victoria said, making to put hers back. "I'm simply too wound-up to eat."  
"Nonsense," said Kathrine, her mouth full with a bite of the buttery roll. "These are great. Besides, you've got to eat something. You claim you can't eat every year, but you always manage to at some point or other."  
"Good point." Victoria sighed and bit into her croissant.  



	8. Chapter Eight: A New Headmaster and an O...

The carriage ride seemed very short, considering it was already dark by the time they reached the brilliant castle. As Victoria stepped out of the carriage, black Hogwarts robes on, she looked up at the school, still the most grand sight she had ever seen. The many turrets of the castle skimmed the thin, gauzy clouds, seeming to reach up the the bright stars that dotted the deep blue blanket of night sky. Lights shown in almost all the windows, including in the tallest tower, where astronomy classes were held. Torches lined the steps into the main hall of the school. The realization of how beautiful Hogwarts was took her breath away exactly as it had in her first year. Slowly she began to ascend the steps, not worrying about her things, which would undoubtedly be in her room when she got there after the start-of-term banquet.  
The hallways were lit as the steps were, with torches lining each side, people casting strange and yet somehow comforting shadows in their glowing light. "I'm so glad to be back," she whispered.  
"Me too," came a sly voice from her left.  
"Go away Roger," Kathrine's sharp voice echoed through the corridor as she pushed herself in between Roger and Victoria, separating them.  
"You can't get rid of me, you know. I'll always be there."  
"She said go away, you little twit." Albert had joined the conversation. "I suppose you still haven't managed to make any real friends, and so you've decided once again to torture us?"  
"Oh, absolutely," he said with much sarcasm. "You are possibly the most entertaining three people on the planet. Especially you, little Vicky. Why so silent all the time? Have you nothing to say?"  
"Not to scum like you," she spat. "Why don't you go join your non-existent friends from Slytherin?"  
"Oh, somebody has an attitude problem. But I think I will join my friends. They are actually worth my time." Roger stopped, waiting for the other Slytherins as Kathrine, Albert, and Victoria continued on.  
As the students filed into the Great Hall, there was an air of excitement such that everyone was caught up in the moment. It took quite some time, but soon everyone was settled at their house tables. There was one table for each of the houses: Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin, and one staff table. Conversation buzzed all around, and Victoria, Kathrine, and Albert caught up with their fellow Ravenclaw fifth years: Bernadette Roberts, Henrietta Carington, Serena McDaniel and James McDaniel (otherwise known as the McD Twins), Christopher Fontaine, Jonathon Pierce, and Andrew Black. All of them were quite close, having spent five long years together in classes. They talked about how they had spent their summers, mostly. The McD Twins' was by far the most interesting, since they had travelled around Europe with their father, who was a highly respected knight, and had been competing all season long. Andrew claimed to have had the most dull summer, simply sitting around the whole time with his family or reading.   
Things quieted down when the new Headmaster stood up on his chair and pointed at four large spheres hanging above each table with his wand. Each sphere exploded, and colorful sparks shot out in all directions with a loud thuderclap-like noise, immediately catching the attention of all the students. "Good evening, students, and welcome to Hogwarts. I am your new Headmaster, Professor Clayrmonte." Professor Clayrmonte was a tall man, not stooped as Professor Johnson had been. He carried himself with pride, and radiated happiness and good energy. His smile lit up his entire face. Victoria was quite pleased with the new Headmaster.   
"For those of you who have been here," he continued, "welcome back. For those of you who are first years, I am right there with you. As your new Headmaster, I will do my best in this school. I never attended Hogwarts, nor do I have any relations who work hereor have worked here in the past, which are two firsts. However, I will keep it short and simple, for the moment, since you are undoubtedly famished. Let the sorting begin!"  
Professor Mixtem, the soft-spoken transfiguration teacher, walked out in front of all the students and placed a pointed wizard's hat on a short stool that had been placed earlier. The hat was tall and sleek, and the very darkest shade of black. The only signs of wear it showed were a few small wrinkles around the edges. Victoria smiled at the short male professor's handling of the hat. He was extremely careful with it, backing away from the stool with cautin and pulling out a long list of parchment. He then waited patiently for the hat to begin its song. A gap in between the brim and the rest of the hat opened, almost like a mouth, which the hat started to sing out of:  
  


_"Hello students, young and old,  
listen to my story told,  
of first years standing up in front,  
their bodies feeling cold.  
They enter into this old school,  
thinking they're the fool,  
worried about the test to come,  
dreaming up some sort of duel.  
But here I am, this test they face,  
not such a complicated case,  
this challenge so unusual,  
it is my job to sort and place.  
My mind is quite a bright one,  
so have a little fun,  
just place me on your little heads,  
and soon it will be done.  
I know exactly where to put you,  
I know exactly what to do,  
I've done this same thing every year,  
so don't be feeling blue.  
The houses here are different,  
but don't be feeling bent,  
I see the mind, I know the house,  
the house for which you all are meant.  
Gryffindor is for the brave,  
Hufflepuff the loyal,  
Ravenclaw for wise ones save  
the Slytherins, the cause of toil.  
Just place me on your head,  
A simple task, you'll soon be fed.  
My work comes but once a year,  
and then I'm back in my own head."_  



	9. Chapter Nine: Password Problems

The entire Great Hall applauded, even the Slytherins, normally not so enthusiastic at the beginning of the year. When the noise died down, Professor Mixtem began to call out names of the first years in his small voice. "Abreney, Letricia!" A tall, long-limbed girl with long dirty-blonde hair and pinched features stepped out onto the stage and set the hat on her head eagerly. After a few short moments, the hat shouted out, "SLYTHERIN!"  
"Agredale, Karen!" A small blonde-haired girl stepped out onto the stage, looking very nervous. She picked up the hat, hands trembling, and placed it on her head.  
Before it had even fallen over her eyes, the hat called, "GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table cheered as Karen walked over.  
The sorting was short, for which Victoria was thankful. She was starving, and couldn't help but stare at the empty golden plates and goblets. Professor Clayrmonte once again stood up on his chair. He was a tall man as it was, and standing on his high-backed chair emphasized this feature. His face was set in a wide smile, and his brown hair was messy as usual. His robes were crinkled and he was beginning to aquire wrinkles at the corners of his eyes. Yet beyond that he looked entirely as a rumpled professor would, he had a very strong presence. "A few reminders, and one very important announcement before you may eat. Bear with me, for I am just as hungry as you. The Forbidden Forest, as always, is forbidden, hence the name. Students may not enter for any reason unaccompanied. The caretaker Mr. Kehmen has also asked me to remind you all that the detention punishment is still hanging students by their wrists. A cruel punishment, I know, but it seems to have been working. Last year only three students got detention all year. Of course, only a serious infraction of the rules warrants a detention.  
"Now, for the final announcement, and this is very important so listen up: This year, the Ministry of Magic, lead by Minister Louis Fitzgerald, is going to be organizing a tournament in which witches and wizards compete in magical tests of all sorts. It is planned that the tournament will take place here." A few whispers started going around the Great Hall. "Yes, yes, I know. I'm sure you are all wondering exactly why it would take place anywhere else, since this is the only school we've got. However, there are two schools, vague locations unknown to everyone but top ministry officials until last week, that also teach witchcraft and wizardry. One of them is Beauxbatons, the other Durmstrang. Beauxbatons is in France, Durmstrang in Bulgaria, and we know nothing more. Both schools, like Hogwarts, are shielded by magic. This tournament (I apologize, the name is still being discussed) is going to be between all three schools. At this point in time, I only know that much, but I will be sure to keep you updated. That said, I suggest you eat."  
As all the students had been staring at Professor Clayrmonte, their plates had been magically filled. Some people were shaking their heads in disbelief, while others sat unmoving. Many mouths hung open as the students tried to pull themselves out of their shock. Albert turned to the girls. "Two other schools of magic," he said. "Can you believe it?! I didn't know there was another school anywhere that taught witchcraft and wizardry."  
"It is now quite apparent that there is." Victoria was more amazed than she sounded. "In fact, that there are two. It makes sense though. I mean, think about it. Do you see anybody but those from England at Hogwarts? There have to be witches and wizards from other countries as well."  
"Why on earth wouldn't they tell us about something like that?" Kathrine asked.  
"Who knows?" Albert shrugged. "Let's just eat. It doesn't matter that we didn't know. Now we know that, and also that there is going to be a tournament of sorts. It will be fun and exciting, I'm sure."  
Victoria nodded slowly, chewing on a bite of roast beef.  
Slowly, people began to eat. The main topic of conversation at all four house tables was still the two other schools of magic, but things did calm down. People filled themselves to the brim with all the wonderful food. Victoria had at first promised herself she would chew each bite slowly, savoring the flavor, but gave up after a few short minutes. She was far too hungry to waste time chewing.   
Dinner was cleared after a while, and all the dishes disappeared from the tables, crystal dessert plates appearing. The dessert selection was more wonderful, if possible, than that of dinner. Victoria filled her plate. By the time she had finished clearing the fine crystal of any trace of food, her full stomach had caught up with her. It seemed that Albert and Kathrine were feeling exactly the same way. Victoria, noticing that the plates were beginning to clear themselves withot help from the students, went up to speak to Professor Clayrmonte for a moment. "I'll be back in just a moment," she said to her friends.  
The walk to the staff table was short, and Victoria was standing just behind and to the left of Professor Clayrmonte's chair in no time. She waited patiently as he finished up a conversation with Professor Zilsand, the charms teacher. She was staring at the ceiling when she heard the headmaster's voice. "Yes, Miss Christiansen?"  
Victoria jumped, startled for a moment. She made a hurried curtsy in greeting. "Professor, I was wondering what the password is to get into Ravenclaw tower. I didn't know how I was going to figure that out, so I presumed it would be a good idea to ask."  
"You presumed correctly. Yes, I suppose I ought to give that bit of information to you." He pulled is wand out and mumbled something under his breath as he pointed it at her head. "That should do it. When the timing is appropriate, the password will come to you."  
"That's all it takes?" she asked.  
"Yes, it's quite simple, really. Now then, I am going to say goodnight to all the students. Go back to your seat, and when I am finished you, Albert, and Kathrine may lead the Ravenclaws up to your tower and give everyone the password." Victoria curtsied and walked away. She then slid into her seat between Albert and Kathrine.  
"What did you say to him?" asked Kathrine.  
"I asked him for the password. Remember, it's our job this year to give it to everyone?"  
"That's right. I knew there was something I had forgotten about this whole prefect thing. Well then, what is it?" asked Albert.  
"What is what?" Victoria was rather confused.  
"The password, of course."  
"Oh, yes, that. Clayrmonte said it would come to me when the timing is appropriate." Victoria rubbed her eyes, beginning to feel sleepy. By the time she was looking up again, Professor Clayrmonte was standing on his chair for the final time that evening.  
"Students," he began, "my best wishes go out to you all for the year to come. May you learn many things, face many challenges, and have the most fun possible. Goodnight." After the obvious dismissal, students began to stand up, brushing crumbs of of their robes.  
"All right, this is where we come in," said Kathrine. "Ravenclaws! This way, Ravenclaws!" she shouted above all the noises of shuffling feet. She pulled out her wand and raised it into the air. "Lumos," she whispered. "Now, follow my wand. Be sure to keep track of it, first years." At a loss of anything more to say, she looked to Victoria and Albert.  
Albert spoke up for the two of them. "Victoria and I will be bringing up the rear."  
Kathrine lead the way to the Ravenclaw tower. It was alongside the astronomy tower, and overlooked the lake and part of the Forbidden Forest. Before they got all the way to the tower entrance, Victoria weaved her way to the front. The moment they reached the small blank spot of stone wall in between two statues, the password came to her. One of the statues was made out of stone. It was a small tree, and the artist had been very detailed in his or her work. The other was made out of a transparent blue material, cool to the touch and almost like glass. It was a perfect sphere held up by a silver base. Victoria stopped in front of it.  
"When you want to enter Ravenclaw tower," she started, "you simply place your hand on this sphere here. There are similar spheres up and down this hallway, but this is the only blue one. Once you have placed your hand on top of it," she demonstrated, "you speak the password. The password for Ravenclaw, until further notice, is padrinium." 


	10. Chapter Ten: The Terrible Teacher

The instant Victoria spoke the password, the blue sphere glowed. The wall simply disappeared in between the two small statues, and she lead the way into the common room. "This," she said, making a wide gesture around the room, "is our common room." There was an astonished, collective gasp from all of the first years. They were awed by the high ceiling, large navy armchairs, monstrous fireplace, fire already burning, and many small, heavily polished tables scattered around the room. But mostly they were staring at the large window that took up the entire wall opposite them. The fireplace was on the same side as the entrance, leaving room for a single window to take up the entire other wall. It was rather like the ceiling in the great hall, in that you weren't actually looking through it. What they saw as they looked at the wall was exactly as it looked outside.  
"Now then," Albert began, pulling everyone back to their senses, "I suggest you all go to bed and get a good night's rest. You'll need it for tomorrow." There were a few grumbles from the students, especially the sixth and seventh years. They were not pleased with the idea of a fifth year telling them what to do. Victoria, Kathrine, and Albert waited until the common room cleared out before heading up to bed themselves.  
With a sleepy "good-night", Victoria ascended the steps to the girls' dormitories. She opened the door to the fifth years' room and stepped inside quietly, Kathrine only a few steps behind. She looked around at the five four-posters, three of which were filled with sleeping bodies. "What do you think?" Victoria whispered to Kathrine.  
"I think this is going to be a great year. I'm excited for this tournament thing, whatever it is," she said with a yawn.  
"Mmhm. I agree." They each pulled on their nightgowns and crawled into bed, pulling the deep blue curtains around them.  
The next morning they awoke to a very loud bell, ringing in a nearby tower. Victoria woke slowly, rubbing sleep from her eyes. "God-forsaken bell. Why do they have to spell it to make it louder? It's only two towers away from here," she grumbled. "Now I remember the one thing I hate about this place. She pulled on a clean shirt, her skirt from yesterday (she went through two a week, since they were so hard to get washed), and her Hogwarts robes. Victoria brushed her hair back and tied it in place with a deep blue ribbon. She then went to examine herself in a floor-length mirror the girls had had in the room since their first year. Smoothing her skirt a bit, she called out to her roommates. "Girls, you really should be getting up by now, don't you think?"  
Kathrine groaned. "No, absolutely not. It's much too early. However," she said, looking in the general direction of the bell, "if that thing rings one more time, I shall have to break it."  
Victoria laughed. "You say that every year. What makes this year any different?" She walked over to her friend's bedside and pulled the covers sharply off of her. "Come on, get up. There's no time to break the bell this morning, unless you don't plan on eating." Kathrine sat for a moment, weighing her choices. A large growl from her stomach made clear her decision. She sat up and began to get dressed.  
Victoria waited as Kathrine took her time about pulling her things on. They then slipped their black slippers on and half-walked, half-skipped down the stairs. Seeing no sign of Albert, or any male for that matter, Victoria looked at the large wall. "It's a beautiful day out today." And indeed it was. The sun was out, shining brightly, and the sky was a bright blue, dotted with small white clouds.  
"Yes, beautiful. It's too early for anything to be beautiful," Albert muttered as he came down the stairs from the boys' dormitories. "Who's up for breaking the bell?"  
"No one, we're too hungry," said Victoria, heading for the exit wall.  
"Hungry doesn't begin to describe things," Kathrine complained. "Try ravenous."  
They walked down the hall, descended a rather large, spiraled flight of steps, took a small passageway from the bottom into a large hallway, and from there proceeded into the Great Hall. Kathrine breathed a sigh of relief as the wonderful smells of breakfast at Hogwarts drifted towards them. The three slid into their regular seats at the end of the table closest to the Gryffindor table. The silver bowls and serving platters had already been filled with food.   
Victoria served herself a large helping of porridge and took a piece of bread. Just as she was beginning to eat, Professor Mixtem walked over and dropped her schedule into her lap, doing the same for Kathrine and Albert. Victoria was going to thank him, but he was already moving toward the early risers at the Gryffindor table. Instead, she took a look at her schedule. "Not bad," she said, nodding. "Today we've got double potions with the Hufflepuffs and defense against the dark arts with the Gryffindors." She poured herself a glass of water and took a sip.  
"No Slytherins today," Albert said happily.  
Soon the entire Great Hall was filled. The owls swooped down in a magnificent show from the ceiling, dropping off letters. Victoria, Kathrine, and Albert each got a copy of the Daily Prophet. Before they could begin reading, Professor Clayrmonte was atop his chair, sending golden sparks into the air with his wand. "Your attention please," he began. "This is very important." Still the students would not quiet down. "It pertains to the tournament taking place here this year." Within seconds, the room was silent. "Yes, we are sure it is going to happen this year. Last night I got three owls. One from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang each, and another from the Ministry. Beauxbatons and Durmstrang are planning to arrive on Friday. The top students of each school and their headmasters will be here. We have also decided what to call this tournament of ours. Students, welcome to the beginning of the first ever Triwizard Tournament." This statement received loud cheering and clapping. "That is all for this morning," Clayrmonte shouted over the din.  
"I'm so excited!" Kathrine squeeled. "Do you think there will be any handsome French boys?"  
Victoria rolled her eyes. "I don't know. But the bell is about to ring, and we've got to get all the way to the potions dungeon. We ought to be going now."  
"How do you know the bell is going to ring?" Albert asked.  
"It always rings shortly after Clayrmonte's announcements." Victoria stood up and gathered her books together. As she started to walk out of the room, the bell began to clang. She nodded.  
"Fine. So you're always right. Another point goes to Victoria," Albert said dryly. He cracked a bit of a smile as they walked down the long hallway to potions.  
Upon reaching the potions classroom, Victoria wrinkled her nose. "What is that horrible stench?" she asked.  
"I don't know, but I certainly agree with you in saying that it's horrible," said Kathrine, one hand over her nose. They stepped into the classroom and took their usual seats in the middle row. Their cauldrons had already been placed in their usual seats. Professor Simtera had given up trying to get them to move the previous year, and now resorted to taking points from Ravenclaw for so much as a whisper.  
When the whole class had entered and settled into their seats, bell having rung, Professor Simtera began to speak. She was a young woman with light brown hair and hazel eyes. Her features were stark, and she frowned constantly. "Class!" she snapped. When the class was still not completely silent, she slapped her wand loudly on her desk, resulting in a few loud cracks. "Silence!"  
"I'm surprised she hasn't broken her wand doing that," Albert commented in a whisper.  
"Mr. Logan," Professor Simtera began sharply, slapping her wand on the desk a few more times, "would you like this desk to be your bottom? It can be arranged." Albert's mouth snapped shut. "Now then, class. What you smell is armadillo bile. It is used in a wit-sharpening potion I'm going to have you all try today. I suggest you get out some parchment and quills so that you can write all of this down." She waited with her arms folded as the class hurriedly pulled out their writing materials. "Honestly, after five years in this class you should remember at least that much!" She proceeded to talk about the wit-sharpening potion, making points of what the ingredients were. "One last thing," she said when she was finished. "You need to be careful when adding the armadillo bile. If you add even the slightest bit too much, it will dull your wits instead of sharpening them. It works almost as a concoction for stupidity. Get to work."  
Victoria and Kathrine shared a cauldron, and Albert worked with Andrew Black. "This is possibly the most wretched-smelling solution that exists on the face of the planet," Victoria said in disgust. She was pouring the armadillo bile into Kathrine's pewter cauldron. "What do you think, Andrew?"  
"I think that if the Slytherins all got together and threw up after eating the world's supply of garlic, it definitely wouldn't smell this bad." He waved a hand in front of his nose for emphasis. This got a laugh out of everyone nearby, and a shout of "Ten points from Ravenclaw!" from Professor Simtera, who was head of Slytherin.  
When Victoria and Kathrine had finished with their potion, they waited for the professor to inspect their work. Simtera walked over slowly. She dipped a finger into the potion and sniffed. "I don't believe you've gotten it quite right. Add a bit more armadillo bile, then you may test it on yourselves." She smiled evilly and then walked off to inspect another group.  
Once she was out of earshot, Kathrine spoke up. "No way I'm adding any more of that to this potion. I'm not going to risk my wits. We ought to just try it."  
"Okay. I suppose that works." She walked over and took two silver goblets off of the shelf.  
"I just hope Professor Simtera didn't forget to mention what happens if by chance there isn't enough armadillo bile," Kathrine said as she poured the cups full of the concoction. "Cheers," she said as she drank her goblet down. Victoria did the same. When she was finished, Kathrine was blinking furiously, her face scrunched up. "That was horrible. I sure hope it was worth it."  
Victoria shrugged, an expression similar to Kathrine's on her face. "I don't feel any different."  
Professor Simtera had walked over. "If it is successful, you should feel more on top of things today. More together, faster, smarter. That's in a general sense. If not, you will either end up very stupid or extremely sick to your stomach." She raised her voice to speak to the class, "I want to see you all today after your next class, to check on how your potions turned out. If I fail to see any one of you, make no mistake in that I give out detention freely whenever I get the chance."  
Professor Simtera walked into the back room. "I sure hope we don't get sick," Victoria said. "That is one of the last things I need."  
"Better than being stupid. At least if you're sick, you can get a bit of work done." At the next table over, Albert and Andrew were drinking down their potion. Andrew was holding his nose with one hand and the goblet with the other.  
"Honestly, if that's what it takes to sharpen my wits, it's certainly not worth it," he said, making a face.  
"I whole-heartedly agree," Albert grumbled. "I would rather eat mud. Does anyone know how long it takes before we'll notice the effects?"  
Victoria shook her head. "Professor Simtera didn't mention it. Apparently she didn't think it very important."  



End file.
